Love Prevails
by babigurl21793
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. Full description before fic.


**Tumblr Prompt: Imagine Person A is engaged to Person B's sibling. The trouble is, B has developed serious feelings for A. They have accepted their fate and begun trying to get over A when one day, B comes home to find their sibling crying. They go to try and help but the sibling flies into a rage, accusing a deeply confused B of going behind their back with A. It turns out that A has just confessed to being equally in love with B. What happens next and the details of what exactly has been going on is up to you.**

 ***After the fourth film and after rescuing Dom from the prison bus; AU from there on.***

 ***I own nothing. This is purely for fun.***

I had to get out of there; I couldn't bear to watch them anymore. Mia and Brian are discussing the plans for their wedding in a few months and it's slowly driving me insane. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue; that is if it were someone else that Mia was engaged to. If it was someone else I would be excited and looking forward to walking her down the aisle to her awaiting fiancée but, it's not someone else; it's Brian. Brian, who through some weird way I've begun to have feelings for; who I've started to fall in love with.

When Brian first started coming around I was attracted to him, but I couldn't make a move on him, not then. Then, we were in too deep with Tran and everything else that was going on; then we found out that Brian was a cop, just like Vince said from the beginning. For a while, I hated him and I hated myself for wanting him and just when I thought that I had him figured out, he let me go. He risked everything for me; his career, his freedom; all of it so that I wouldn't go back to Lompoc. And it didn't stop there; for the past few years Brian has continued to put his neck on the line for me and my family; even going as far as to rescue me from the prison bus that was taking me back to Lompoc; maybe that's where it really started.

In the past few months though, I've been catching Brian looking at me more often. Whenever we're working in the garage he always seems to find his way to working on the same car as me, or making runs with me to get parts. Then there were the random touches, rubbing against me when he walked by or making sure that our fingers touched when he handed me something; but he always stopped or moved away from me when Mia came around.

I started thinking that maybe Brian had the same feelings that I had; but I guess I was just reading into it too much, wishful thinking. As I begin to drive back to the house I realized that it really doesn't matter how I felt about Brian anymore. As much as I love and want him, I won't sacrifice Mia's happiness for it.

As I get back to the house I notice that it's a lot quieter than it was when I left an hour ago. I walk in the door and hear Mia crying in the living room; I rushed in to see what was wrong. When Mia looked up and saw me, she immediately became angry; the next thing I knew Mia was up and across the room slapping me in the face.

"What the hell Mia?" I yelled at her.

"How could you do this to me Dom?" She asked tearfully as she continued to shove and try to hit me. Finally, I grabbed ahold of her hands in an attempt to calm her down so that I could figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"What are talking about? What did I do?" I asked her honestly confused. She snatched her hands away from me before she continued.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Dom? I was happy with Brian; we were happy together and then you come home and suddenly I don't exist! How long have you been fucking him? Huh, Dom? How long have you been sleeping with my fiancée?!"

 _Me and Brian? What is she talking about?_

"Mia, I have no idea what you're talking about. Brian and I have never slept together." I calmly told her, while reaching out to hold onto her shoulders to calm her down, but she pushed me away again.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me Dom! Brian and I were doing just fine then he started talking about keeping you out of Lompoc and trying to come up with a plan." And wait, Brian was the one who wanted to keep me out of Lompoc?

Mia let out an empty humorless laugh. "I thought that he was just doing because you were my brother and he didn't want us to be separated anymore, but once you got home I knew then what it was, I just tried to ignore it. I was hoping that it would stop; that you would put a stop to it, but you didn't. The both of you just continued on, like I wasn't there; like I couldn't see what you were doing." I was getting extremely frustrated at being accused of something that I had no idea about and I finally snapped.

"What are you talking about? Brian and I haven't been doing anything these past few months besides working in the garage. And as far as us sleeping together? That never happened, I swear it." At this point I'm practically begging Mia to believe me. Yes, I wanted Brian, but the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt Mia.

"Oh no Dom? You haven't done anything? Then what about all the looks, huh? Did you seriously think that I wouldn't notice? You two are constantly staring at each! The long looks, the slight touches here and there; need I go on? You may not have been screwing each other yet, but you were well on the way there! And now, Brian says that he can't marry me."

 _Wait, what?_

"Wait, what? Why?" I ask Mia, she let out a laugh that was more of a sob than anything.

"He can't marry me, because he loves you Dom."

That was the last thing that I expected Mia to say; Brian loves me. All the looks, the touches, it was just like I hoped it was. My face must have shown how happy I was at hearing this because Mia scoffed and started grabbing her things from the living room so that she could leave. Before she left the house she turned to me.

"I hope that you're happy with yourself Dom. You got what you wanted; you always do." Mia slammed the door, a few minutes later I heard her car start up and peel out of the driveway.

I stood in the living room trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Brian loves me; he loves me and he wants to be with me; I can't believe it. I wanted this for so long, but not once did I think that I would actually have it; but before I start thinking about a future for Brian and myself I need to talk to him. I need to make sure that he does want this and that he knows what being with me means.

I found Brian out in the garage, working on his car; he was so engrossed in it he didn't notice me come in.

"I just talked to Mia." I said. Brian instantly tensed up before trying to seem relaxed and continued working on the car, without acknowledging that I said anything. I began walking towards him.

"She said that you called off the wedding Bri; said you couldn't marry her." By this time I was standing directly behind Brian. He had stopped working on the car but was still leaned over the engine. I put my hands on his hips and squeezed him before stepping as close as I could to him; he gave off a small whimper and stood up all the way; my chest to his back.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She said you couldn't marry her because there was someone else. Someone else that you wanted; someone else that you loved. That true, Bri?"

Brian had started to breathe a little heavier; at first I didn't think that he was going to answer me, but then he slowly nodded his head. I leaned forward and gently nipped at his neck; not enough to mark him, not yet, just enough to let him know that I felt the same; I could feel him relax against me after that. As much as I wanted to take him the house and mark him up so that everyone knew who he belonged to, I had to make sure that he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Do you want me Brian?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Do you understand what that means Bri? It means you belong to me and only me; I can be a possessive bastard Brian, especially with what I consider mine. If you want this, if you want to be mine you need to understand that. I don't share and I don't take kindly to people touching what's mine." In the midst of explaining how this relationship was going to go to Brian I continued to nip at his neck on a little harder this time, making sure to leave hickeys in my wake, mark Brian like I've wanted to for months now. Brian was pretty much limp in my arms; his head was laid back on my shoulder and the only thing keeping him on his feet was me and the car I had him pushed against.

"Do you understand Brian?" he nodded his head that he did understand but that wasn't good enough for me.

"No Bri, use your words baby. Do you understand me? Are you mine Brian? Huh?"

"Yes, Dom. I understand." He said, soundly breathless. I smirked behind him, loving at how he reacted to my touch.

"And who do you belong to Brian? Huh?" I slipped my hands under his shirt and began rubbing his chest and stomach, feeling how his muscles contracted under my hands.

"Whose are you baby?" I whispered in his ear before gently biting his lobe.

"Yours, Dom. I'm yours, all yours." He said.

Finally hearing what I wanted I turned Brian around and kissed him hard, licking my way into his mouth, pouring every ounce of possessiveness into the kiss as I could. I grabbed Brian by the backs of his legs and lifted him up. He eagerly wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, never once breaking the kiss. I took him back into the house and upstairs to my bedroom. I kicked my door closed and then dropped Brian onto my bed, I pulled my shirt off while looking down at him. I've never been what they call a gentle lover and Brian knows as much. I lean over him, putting most of my body weight on top of him. I kissed him again before pulling back to look at him. His face was flushed red, his neck was covered in my marks and his chest was heaving with how fast his breath was coming out.

"Beautiful." I said and he gave me one of his innocent looking smiles.

"I want your shit out of Mia's room and in mine tomorrow." I told him, he nodded his head that he would.

"Well, that is if you can move tomorrow." I told him before kissing him again and beginning to take his clothes off of him.

It was the day after next before he got his stuff moved into my room.


End file.
